


Nightly Adventures

by Munkus69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, CYOA, Cheating, F/M, Interactive, Maids, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, asleep, married, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munkus69/pseuds/Munkus69
Summary: Roger gets a nightly visit from his maid to have a little bit of sexy time - with his wife asleep right next to him.In this particular story he decided to take her out of the room and continue pounding her in the hallway.





	Nightly Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This is an example of my miniature CYOA (choose your own adventure) story. I have finally found the courage to just try and make a story with hyperlinks, so you can still choose which outcome you wish to read next. This is just one example from five possible outcomes and the story in general is quite small, but I really wanted to finally dip more than just a toe into that writing style. I would love some feedback on how you like it so I know how to proceed in the future. In this story, I picked the options "continue outside the hall" and "stay in hallway" to show how the story would look. I hope you like it.

Night  
The door opened with a barely audible creak. Had Roger not been expecting it, he probably had missed it. Gentle steps rustled over the carpet, sneaking quietly toward him under the cover of the night. They were barely louder than the soft, deep breaths of his wife right next to him, passed out after her medicine had kicked in. 

For a moment the moonlight shimmered on the slender form, illuminating large breasts and thighs with an almost perfect hourglass waist. Eyes glittered as they caught the light, searching for him in the darkness. His heart started hammering in his chest as he saw the maid creep closer to him, feeling around for him in the darkness. Without a word he stretched out his arm and caught her fumbling hand as he kicked the sheet away with one leg. A wave of heat crept out from under the covers where he had been waiting, already longing for the time to tick by faster when his guest would finally appear and fearing that she might not risk it again. But here she was. 

Soft legs climbed on top of him, straddling him across the waist. A firm pair of buttocks shimmied backward, wedging his already hard cock between them. Then a soft moan as the Au-pair pressed her netherlips against his crotch, feeling his skin brush against her labia. Gently she rocked back and forth, spreading her lips and coating him with a fine sheen of wetness. Heat radiated against his pelvis as she shimmied, rubbing her clit over his skin. Then she leaned forward to kiss him and he embraced her, pulled her closer and wrapped his muscular arms over her slender body. With a groan he felt her lush tits and perk nipples press against his chest and he kissed her hard and eager. 

The soft body of the girl pressed itself willingly against him, eagerly chasing for the goodies that glorious, muscular body that was still fit, despite the fact that he was already fifty. Her buttcheeks moved, squeezing around his dick and drawing a soft moan from his lips. He groaned, burrowing his hands deeply into her long hair and pressing her closer toward himself. They kissed. Hard and deep, their tongues dancing eagerly as they moved, producing small smacking noises in the dark. His hand moved over the smooth curve of her back, following her youthful body downward to her lush cheeks and he squeezed them, feeling the firm flesh barely yield under his touch. She groaned into the kiss and ran one hand into his hair and pulled it gently. 

Another moan, louder this time, escaped when one of his strong hands found her nipple and squeezed, twirling the soft flesh between his fingertips. She gasped for air when he lowered his head and caught the supple, erect nipple in his mouth and started sucking. She leaned back to allow him easier access and started grinding back and forth, rubbing her wet slit across his pelvis in anticipation. She was eager and hot, had probably spent the time before she came to visit him alone in her bed next door, playing with her small pussy and fantasizing about being taken by him as soon as the pills kicked in. Probably she had been playing with her clit, he thought, as his thumb moved down her taut belly and found the small nub. When his rough skin made contact with the sensitive skin, she twitched, violently, gasping and biting his muscular shoulder to stifle a moan. He had no idea how long she had been playing with herself in the other room, but whatever she had done, she was close, so close. Probably she had just barely managed to stop herself before she creamed herself and was now as twitchy as could be. 

He smiled as he felt sharp tips burrowing into his back as she held him tightly, trying as hard as possible not to immediately cum over his large hand. Teeth shone in the silver moonlight as his smile widened and his fingers snaked forward, parting hot, wet lips. One of her hands let go of his back and flew to her mouth as she rocked her pelvis against his probing fingers, so eager to swallow him hard and fast. His own cock was throbbing hard. The desperate state of arousal she was in was affecting him too and he felt his balls churn, eager to plunge into that soaked, tight hole. 

Teeth sunk into his broad shoulder as his finger wormed its way deeper, feeling tight muscles clamp down on him. She pressed herself forward, grinding her tits against his hairy chest and stimulating herself even further. His lips grazed along her neck, gently biting the soft skin underneath and he sucked in her scent. It was youthful and feminine, sweet and heady with the thick smell of arousal. His nostrils flared and he closed his eyes as the cocktail of hormones hit his brain, kicking the doors of his resistance in and demanding a deep and thorough pounding. 

Teeth still locked around a small fold of her skin, he shifted his position and lifted her slender body up. She followed his motion, so desperate to be filled that she would probably cum the second he slotted into her. 

A soft noise from the left caused them both to freeze in their movement. It was awkward and tempting at the same time: The tip of his cock rested against her soaking wet labia, the mushroom shaped head already partially swallowed by her greedy folds as his wife stirred. Neither of them dared to breathe as they watched the third shape in the darkness shift back and forth in the bed. The Au-Pair Maid twitched around the tip of his cock, her fear not enough to cause her eager vaginal muscles to stop so close before the goal they were aiming for. He shuddered in the darkness, his heart hammering in his chest as he tried his best to keep still. The fear and thrill of being caught screamed in his brain, his balls throbbed eagerly as his mind conjured up a picture of them being seen just now. Of his wife waking up and joining them. 

Then it was over. His wife draped one hand over her lush, naked tits and sighed before sinking back into a deeper sleep. Both he and the maid watched her for about three endless seconds. Then his trembling arms gave way and he loosened his grip. 

The maid sank down in an instant, one hard motion downward and she had swallowed him. Her lips spread wide around his cock, came to rest against the sensitive skin of his nutsack, kissing him in the most intimate touches. He closed his eyes and exhaled, trying his best not to utter a sound as he felt the vice like embrace of her vaginal muscles twitch around him. She was as hot as a furnace and her muscles gripped and loosened in greedy intervals, already trying to milk him for what he was about to give her. 

With one strong hand he grabbed her around the waist and shifted his position. Now securely lodged inside her, he wanted to enjoy her for all she was worth. He knelt on the bed and held her upright with his powerful arms. Then he pulled back and slammed forward, burying himself back into her in one smooth motion. The girl grunted and clamped one of her hands around her mouth, trying to be quiet as he pounded her, rough and hard. The mattress shook under his motions, causing one of his wife’s legs to move up and down while her foot rested on his side. 

His breath was short and ragged as he fucked her, catching her bouncing body with his arms. The girl grunted and held on for dear life, her teeth now biting down on her wrist. Her clit moved against his dick with every motion, the tiny bauble rubbing over the thick veins of his cock and causing a little extra friction. She gasped and grunted as he pounded her. It was silent, apart from the thick squelching noises that his dick caused in her soaked pussy and the steady clapping sound of naked skin on skin. With every forward thrust he felt his balls slam against her bottom, whacking into the soft skin and spanking her with their sheer weight. 

Feeling his pleasure mounting, he gritted his teeth and heightened the speed. Harder and faster he thrust into her, rutting her merciless like a dog and shaking the bed now audibly with the sheer force of his thrusts. The girl was tossed back and forth like a boat in heavy sea and mercilessly slammed back against his large cock, heightening the impact of his already powerful thrusts with her weight.

Next to them his wife stirred again. Her hand moved over the mattress, searching for his body. She was going to wake up. Panic flared up in him and was immediately smothered by his balls. He couldn’t stop. He needed to continue. His balls were already trembling and churning, the girl was twitching around his throbbing cock and breathing hard. All he needed was a few more thrusts, just a little more! He panted, trying to decide what to do.

Choice:  
Continue outside the room  
Continue inside the room  
Stop and wait

 

Continue outside the room

Gritting his teeth, he flexed and jumped out of the bed as her eyes opened, blearily blinking around in the softly illuminated room. “Roger?”, she mumbled, sleep still clinging tightly to her as he rushed out of the room. 

“It’s okay honey”, he answered through clenched teeth as he carried the shivering girl out. “I just need to go to the bathroom.” Pressing the girl to his powerful frame, he darted forward, feeling beads of sweat all over his body. Every step he took moved his cock around inside the girl, shifting his broad dick from side to side. The Au-Pair grunted and tried her best to stifle a squeal, but feeling that massive dick shift and twirl so deeply embedded in her was beyond her capacity. She was going to cum any second now and he knew it. But here in the corridor they would probably be overheard from both his daughter and his wife. It would probably not be a good idea to stay. Then again, moving to a different place could allow him to fuck the girl some more. 

Choice:  
Stay in the hallway  
Move to the girl’s room

 

Stay in the hallway

Too pent up to care, he moved toward the drawer that stood on the opposite wall. He positioned the girl on top of it, knocking small kick-knacks off them in the process. But he didn’t care about that either. Instead, he dropped the girl, leaned back and started fucking her hard. The small drawer rocked back and forth under the impact of his thrusts, causing a steady thudding against the wall. 

Somewhere around the edges of his consciousness he felt the girl cream herself around him, felt her clench hard around his dick as her body furiously milked his dick for what was about to cum. But he didn’t care. Eyes firmly closed, he hammered his pelvis back and forth, depositing a steady trickle of precum that splattered against the girl’s cervix from the sheer force of his thrusts. 

His wife called from the bedroom, her voice muffled as he continued to climb the peak like a madman. His balls churned and he could feel them throb, clench and pump upward. With one last, powerful slam of his hips, he lodged himself deeply into the girl’s pussy, kissing her cervix with the tip of his dick. She uttered a muffled screech as the force of the blast rocked through her, shaking her to the very core. His balls throbbed and clenched, his urethra bulged it blasted out his virile cum, first soaking the girl’s cervix, and then blasting on, directly into her defenseless womb. The girl twitched around him, milking his cock for everything he had to give and shuddering with every single one of the spurts that blasted through the small hole that separated her vagina and her womb. It pumped greedily, sucking in his cum as fast as he could deposit it and eagerly accumulating it inside her.   
They halted, panting heavily as his dick continued to twitch and spurt, giving her as much as he could offer. From the next room he could hear his wife calling for him. A click told him that she had switched on the light and was probably squinting blearily against the brightness. In only a few seconds she would find him buried balls-deep into the Au-Pair maid and his dick twitched with approval. Surely it would end his marriage if she found them like this, but his cock approved of at least the fantasy of her catching him breeding a female that was about thirty years younger than his wife. It was a beautiful fantasy. But not worth the hassle. 

Still smiling, he pulled out of the sweat-drenched maid and watched his limp cock flop out of the slightly gaping pussy. A trickle of seed followed as he pulled out, splattering on the cool tiles below, just before the girl clenched her muscles and sealed all his virile cum inside her. It was a beautiful sight, seeing his white, syrupy cum cling to the pink insides of her pussylips. 

Then he turned his back to the still weak maid and opened the bedroom door again, facing his wife with the ease of a frequent adulterer. “Sorry love”, he muttered. “I didn’t want to wake you. I was just to the bathroom and hit my knee on the way back. It is all right. Go back to sleep.”


End file.
